Soakedears
"No one knows we actually have a secret source of rabbits." —Soakedears to Iceslide about he and Firetail's secret tunnel in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 6 Soakedears is a very dark gray tom with black ears and paws, dark green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Soakedears is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5,Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Chapter 2 On his way back to camp, Iceslide meets Soakedears and Firetail by the WindClan border. They are noted to be around his age. They'd met at a gathering as apprentices and have been friends ever since. Soakedears asks if all is well in RiverClan, to which Iceslide uncertainly says yes. Iceslide leaves, and the WindClan cats say goodbye. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide wonders how his friends in other clans are, noting that he hasn't talked to Firetail and Soakedears in a while. When WindClan arrives, Iceslide catches sight of Firetail's pelt and leaves his ThunderClan friends to join the WindClan cat. As he gets closer, he sees Soakedears standing beside him. When Iceslide calls him, Firetail's ears perk up, and he steps forward to meet him, bumping heads with him. He purrs and comments that it's been a while. Iceslide purrs that he's been busy and nudges Soakedears playfully, asking how the prey is running. He purrs that it's great. Iceslide asks what they've been up to, and Soakedears tells him that last moon, he and Firetail found a tunnel with tons of rabbits in it. Firetail urges him to keep his voice down, as no one else knows about it. When Iceslide asks why it's so secretive, Firetail explains that because of the secret tunnel, they always bring back the most prey, and Gladestar thinks they're the best hunters in the clan. Firetail comments that with his sister as deputy, he has to do something to get noticed. Iceslide is impressed at how clever they are and comments that he needs to do something like that to get Frostedcloud off his case. Firetail rolls his eyes and jokes about him being a poor thing for getting noticed by the deputy. They chuckle. When Pinetail roasts Strawberryspots, Firetail hisses to Iceslide in amusement that he can't believe she said that and didn't get her fur ripped off. Iceslide purrs that if any cat is a match for Strawberryspots, it's Pinetail. When Gladestar speaks for WindClan, she says that the prey is running well and their bellies are full thanks to their skilled warriors. She looks at Firetail and Soakedears as she speaks, and they straighten proudly. Iceslide is amused, aware of their trickery. Before Iceslide leaves, he jokingly tells Firetail and Soakedears to keep being the "skilled warriors" that they are. Firetail winks and says they will before he and Soakedears turn away and say goodbye. - Chapter 22 When RiverClan goes to the WindClan camp after the rogue attack, Iceslide freezes when he sees Soakedears crouched over Firetail, and he races over to his friends, asking if they're okay. Soakedears looks up at him, blood trickling from a cut in his muzzle. He rasps that he's okay, but Firetail is hurt badly. Firetail insists he's fine, coughing and shivering. Blood pools under him from wounds in his shoulder and chest. He tells Iceslide that he should have seen the other guy. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Soakedears is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan with an apprentice, Scorchpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Soakedears is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan with an apprentice, Scorchpaw. Quotes "Oh, lots! Last moon, me and Firetail found a tunnel with tons of rabbits in it!" -Soakedears to Iceslide when he asks what they've been up to in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "No one knows we actually have a secret source of rabbits." -Soakedears to Iceslide about he and Firetail's secret tunnel in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 Character Development and Origins Soakedears was created as the brother to Silverberry, and the son of Bouldercrash and Whitefrost. He was the mate of Warmmoss and the father to Wetwhisker, Frostfeather, and Branchleap. He originally had a black chest splash and dark blue eyes. He is noted to have sleek fur. soakedears.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Toms Category:WindClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters